A szendvics
by MargieM
Summary: Ez egy szendvicsről szól. Igen, tudom, unalmas téma, és ti inkább a Lány új fejezetét olvasnátok, de ez van, ezt kell szeretni. Nem love-sztori, sokkal inkább paródia. Rigsby a főszereplő!


**Friss helyzetjelentés: A konyhában ülök, a Spice Girlst hallgatom a laptopomon, arra várok hogy megsüljön a lasange amit annyira imádok megsütni és harminc percig semmi dolgom… Szóval ezalatt a harminc perc alatt írtam ezt. Na jó, ez így nem igaz, ez alatt a harminc perc alatt fejeztem be és ellenőriztem a helyesírást. De a lényeg hogy kész! Szóval most felrakom, hogy fent legyen. Ez egy rejtett utalás Lulunak a húgomnak, akire megsértődtem és nem engedem neki hogy előre elolvassa a sztorijaim. Még a Lány új fejezetét sem, amit puszta önző gonoszságból csak a hétvégén fogok felrakni. Amúgy nem gonoszság, csak lusta vagyok leellenőrizni, meg agyilag bele is fáradtam a svéd suliba, ahol meglepő módon, svédül beszélnek. Meg asszem a fejezet még nincs is teljesen kész, szóval bocsi. Bocsi hogy ennyit rizsázok, de ettől vagyok boldog, és a boldog író a jó író…**

Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy fiúcska. Úgy hívták Wayne. Egy napon, mikor Waynenek semmi dolga nem akadt, eszébe jutott hogy tenni kéne valami nagyon fontosat. Kiment tehát a mosdóba hogy elvégezze a dolgát. Mikor befejezte elindult hát visszafelé az asztalához hogy megegye az uzsonnáját. De mikor asztalához ért már semmit sem talált…

Merthogy az uzsonna az eltűnt. Alig négy percre ment ki a mosdóba, és valaki ellopta a mogyoróvajas szendvicsét. Valaki, becstelen, pofátlan éhenkórász! Hogy gondolhatta hogy ezt megúszhatja? Egyáltalán, tudta kivel packázik? Wayne Rigsbyvel, az élő legendával! Tizenhét éves korától egészen huszonharmadik életévének betöltéséig ő volt Sacramento hivatalos hot-dog evő bajnoka! Egy mogyoróvajas szendvics eltulajdonítója sem úszhatja meg a tettét, ha az a tonhalas szendvics az övé volt!

De vajon ki lehetett az a gerinctelen szörnyeteg aki ezt tette szegény szendviccsel? Csak négy embernek volt alkalma e gaztett elkövetésére…

Grace? Mindenki azt hinné hogy a lány képtelen megenni egyedül egy kis adag salátát is, de mi van ha az ártatlan pofika egy igazi szendvicstolvaj álcája?

Cho? Az érzelemmentes maszk mögött bármi rejtőzhet… Szinte látom is magam előtt, ahogy mielőtt a szendvicsbe harap, elégedett, gonosz mosoly ül ki a máskor unott arcra…

Jane? Róla bárki szó nélkül elhinné hogy alattomosan képes ellopni egy ilyen mogyoróvajas műremeket, habár nem ez a kedvence. Illetve ki tudja mik a kedvencei, olyan rejtélyes… Biztos képes erre, de meg is tette? Erre csak az idő és egy kemény nyomozás adhat választ…

És persze ne feledkezzünk meg Lisbonról! A vezető ügynök nyugodt, megfontolt természet. Ha a gyanúsítottakat képes ilyen lelki nyugalommal kezelni, akkor senki sem tudhatja hogy mit kezdhetett egy ártatlan szendviccsel, miután hidegvérrel ellopta…

Rigsby döntött. A legkönnyebbel kezd. Elindult mit sem sejtő áldozata asztala felé. Ha a lány tette – és mi szól ez ellen? – akkor könnyen meg fogja majd törni. Azokkal a titkos kihallgatási technikákkal amiket még réges-régen egy nagyon-nagyon rossz embertől tanult. Mire ezt eldöntötte elérte Grace asztalát. Grace-t láthatóan nem zavarta a jelenléte. Fel sem nézett. Még akkor sem, amikor hallotta ahogy a férfi egy széket húz az asztalához.

- Grace…

- Hm? – jött a válasz a még mindig a papírokat fürkésző lánytól

- Nem tudsz te valamit… - megpróbált minél fenyegetőbb hatást kelteni - …egy mogyoróvajas szendvicsről!

Grace felnézett.

- Rigsby… elfordítanád a lámpát? Elvakít…

_Pont az a cél…_ - gondolta Rigsby. De hangosan csak ennyit mondott:

- Persze.

És elfordította. Kissé rosszul esett neki, de tudta nem szabad a kihallgatás elején a gyanúsítottnak támadni. Így hát eltűrte Grace szeszélyeit. Legalábbis egy ideig.

- Szóval… A szendvics… Tudsz róla valamit? Amikor kimentem a mosdóba, akkor még meg volt… De most nincs sehol… Úgy gondolom történhetett szegénnyel valami…

Grace-t nem igazán hatotta meg a szendvics tragikus története. Még egy icipicit sem.

- Nem tudok róla semmit… Bár… Ne vedd biztosra, de, mintha Chot láttam volna az asztalod közelében… De nem tőlem hallottad…

Rigsby egy pillanatig gondolkodott. Most vagy nekitámad Gracenek, vagy hagyja nyugodtan amíg ellenőrzi a sztoriját… Ha nekitámad akkor lehet hogy makacskodni fog… De ha meg hagyja akkor lehet hogy kitalál egy nehezebben ellenőrizhető történetet, vagy hamis alibit szerez… Sőt még az is lehet hogy megpróbál elmenekülni… Egy pár másodpercig mérlegelt, aztán döntött. Hagyta hogy a lány hadd ringassa önmagát abban az illúzióban hogy elhitette vele Cho bűnösségét, és ha minden kötél szakad akkor még mindig kérheti más hatóságok segítségét.

- Redben. Akkor hagylak dolgozni. – _Most még…_

Elindult a folyosón. Chot kereste, az első számú gyanúsítottat. Eddig minden tanú ellene vallott. Rigsby fejében meg sem fordult az a lehetőség hogy egy kicsit talán túllihegi a dolgot… Végül megtalálta akit keresett. Vele már nem fog olyan kesztyűs kézzel bánni mint Graceel, ő egy férfi, el tudja viselni a gyanúsítást. Cho éppen a pihenőből jött ki. Arcán mintha aggodalom futott volna végig… Talán van mit titkolnia? Talán megette azt a szendvicset?

- Cho…! Cimbora! Szeretnék veled négy szem közt beszélni!

Cho nem ellenkezett. Pedig jobban tette volna, higgyétek el nekem. Rigsby karon fogta, és bevezette - a gesztuson enyhén szólva meglepődött – Chot a pihenőbe.

_Az események Rigsby szerint:_

_Cho körülnézett. Az asztalánál ült, egyedül volt. Senki nem volt a teremben, senki aki láthatná amit tesz. Amit előre kitervelt. _

_Ugyanis Cho már akkor tudta hogy kell neki az a mogyoróvajas finomfalat, amikor aznap reggel meglátta Rigsby kezében. Nem tudta hogy hogyan, de tudta hogy meg fogja szerezni. Előbb, vagy utóbb, de övé lesz az a szendvics. És most itt volt a tökéletes alkalom. Egyedül, a szobába, a védtelen szendviccsel. Nem vesztegette az idejét, Rigsby vagy Grace bármelyik pillanatban visszaérhettek az irodába. _

_Felállt. Odament az asztalhoz, és mintha csak az lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga, úgy emelte el a szegény szendvicset. Tudta hogy ha bepánikol, akkor vége, elkapják és elveszik a szendvicset. Gyorsan a kezében lévő zakója alá rejtette, és elindult kifelé. Találnia kellett egy olyan helyet ahol tanúk nélkül megeheti a szendvicset. Igaz ő is vehetett volna egy ilyen szendvicset, de az nem lenne ugyanaz… _

_Cho útja a lifthez vezetett, bent nem volt egyedül, valakinek biztos lennie kellett ott, ilyenkor nincs üres lift… Megnézni a lift kamerájának felvételét!_

_A lifttel lement az alagsorba, ahol a zárkákon kívül voltak bőven raktárak és használaton kívüli szobák. Körülnézett, keresett egyet ahová be tud menni. Az egyik véletlenül nyitva volt. Bement… Kicsomagolta a szendvicset… és… és…_

- Szóval?

- Hol voltál az elmúlt negyvenöt percben?

Cho nem úgy nézett ki mint aki válaszolni fog. De végül megtette.

- Hasmenésem volt.

Rigsby rögtön tudta hogy hazudik. Ha hasmenése lett volna, akkor bent lett volna a mosdóban amikor Rigsby kiment oda a természet hívó szavát követve. De nem volt ott! Tehát Cho vagy hazudott, vagy valahol a központban, valaki valami nagyon-nagyon csúnya dolgot fog találni a cipőjében…

- Tudom hogy hazudsz!

- Rendben van! – emelte fel védekezően a kezeit Cho – Hazaszaladtam egy gyorsmenetre. Most boldog vagy?

Szóval még mindig nem akarod megmondani? Jó, ezt a csatát te nyerted, de hidd el a háborút nem hagyom elveszni…

Rigsby máshogy kezdett próbálkozni:

- Hol van?

- Mi?

- Ne játszd meg magad! Tudom hogy te vitted el!

- Mit?

- A szendvicsemet!

- Milyen szendvicset?

- Azt a mogyoróvajas műremeket ami az asztalomon volt.

- Allergiás vagyok a mogyoróra. És emellett nem is szeretem.

Rigsby nem merte megkérdezni hogy honnan tudja hogy nem szereti. Aztán átfutott az agyán hogy valahonnan tudnia kell hogy allergiás…

- Rendben… ezt most megúsztad! De majd legközelebb! Amúgy nem láttál valakit az asztalom környékén?

- Csak egy szőke fejet.

_Az események Cho szerint:_

_Épp az asztalomnál ültem. Mint mindig ilyen tájban. Bár ma máshová is készültem. De ez most nem számít. A lényeg az hogy épp egy papír kitöltésével fáradoztam – Miért kell ennyi felesleges dolgot leadminisztrálni? – Amikor bejött Jane. Ketten voltunk, Grace elszaladt egy kis kávéért, Rigsby pedig nem tudom hogy hol volt, de nem itt. Jane Rigsby asztalához ment. Nem láttam hogy mit csinál, őszintén szólva nem is nagyon érdekelt. A papírokkal voltam elfoglalva. Amikor elindult kifelé nagyon sietett, nem tudom miért, aznap semmi dolga nem volt. Megkérdeztem hová siet, de mintha nem hallotta volna…_

- Értem…

Rigsby továbbindult. Tudta hogy nem messze megtalálja a következő gyanúsítottat. Egy barna bőrkanapén. És ha a férfi bevallja amit tett, akkor dolgavégeztével szerezhet egy új szendvicset.

Amikor elért a folyosó sarkához, és kilencven fokban elfordult, rögtön észrevette akit keresett. Ahogy sejtette a kanapén feküdt. Figyelmes szemlélő – még Lisbon is – azt hinné hogy alszik . De Rigsby tapasztalatból tudta hogy ébren van és figyel mindenre. Még arra is hogy mikor marad egyedül egy szegény ártatlan szendvics egy asztalon…

- Jane!

Mintha nem hallaná…

- Jane! – szólt újra, most hangosabban

Jane - mintha csak legédesebb álmából ébredt volna - ásított, és megdörgölte a szemét.

- Ó, Rigsby… észre sem vettelek… segíthetek?

- Igen. Hol van a szendvicsem?

Jane arcán mintha meglepetés futott volna át. Bár nála sosem lehet tudni mi igazi érzelem és mi nem. Ha számított erre a kérdésre – mert mondjuk ellopott egy szendvicset – akkor nyugodtan begyakorolhatta előre ezt az arckifejezést…

_Az események Rigsby szerint:_

_Jane falállt a kanapéjáról. Egész nap figyelt minden apróságra. Most hogy egyedül volt kihasználta az alkalmat több dologra is. Az egyik dolog az volt hogy felállt és kinyújtóztatta elzsibbadt tagjait. A másik már sokkal különlegesebb dolog. Egész nap erre készült. Tudta már az első pillanattól hogy meg kell szereznie. Szüksége volt rá, ha nem is éhség okán, mindössze trófeának. Hogy elmondhassa magáról „Igen, én megszereztem és meg is ettem Rigsby mogyoróvajas szendvicsét!" de persze ez nem volt olyan egyszerű… Hiszen itt mindig volt valaki. Vagyis majdnem mindig. Most épp senki sem volt ott, leszámítva Chot. De lélekben ő is valahol máshol járt. A többiek nem voltak sehol. Grace korábban elment kávéért, még nem ért vissza. Lisbon az irodájában dolgozott, onnan lehetetlen volt idelátni. Rigsby pedig most ment ki a mosdóba. _

_Nem volt sok ideje, csak épp annyi amennyire szüksége volt. Odament az asztalhoz, és ellopta a szendvicset. Az egyik másodpercben még az asztalon volt, a másikban pedig Jane birtokló kezeiben. El kellett mennie, valahová ahol nyugodtan megeheti. A legegyszerűbb, de legkockázatosabb stratégiát választotta: úgy tett mintha az a szendvics az övé lenne. Ha Rigsby meglátja vége. Ha valaki más meglátja elmondhatja Rigsbynek, de nem tartott ettől, ő túl jó volt ahhoz hogy elkapják._

_Végigment a folyosón, és belépett a lépcsőházba. Miután eltűnt a fürkésző tekintetek elől – hiszen errefelé mindössze a takarító járt – futni kezdett. A lépcsőfokokat is kettesével szedte, alig negyvenöt hosszú másodperccel később felért a padlásszoba biztonságába. Itt már nem találkozhatott senkivel, ide csak ő jöhetett fel és azok akiknek megengedte. Leült az ágyára, és valami visszafordíthatatlant művelt._

- Az a mogyoróvajas az asztalodról?

- Há! Szóval tudod miről beszélek! Ne is tagadd hogy te etted meg!

- De nem én ettem meg… Ellenben… azt hiszem hogy tudom hogy ki volt!

- Hazudsz, csak magadat véded!

- Ha hazudnék, akkor nem Lisbont akarnám gyanúba keverni…

- Lisbon? Szerinted ő tette?

- Igen! Láttam ahogy az asztalodnál ólálkodott…

- Cho pedig téged látott ott, akkor te mit csináltál?

- Én? Öhm… elvettem ezt… - emelt fel Jane egy doboz gémkapcsot

- Gémkapcsok? Minek?

Jane a zsebében kezdett el kotorászni, és végül kivett valami furcsa, drótból hajtogatott apróságot.

- Ez mi?

- Nem mondhatom meg. Akkor az egyik hidegháborús ellenségünk kivégeztetne. Ugyanis állami titok. De majd harminckilenc év múlva lejár a titkosítás, gyere vissza akkor.

_A történtek Jane szerint:_

_A kanapémon feküdtem. Kellett néhány gémkapocs, ahhoz a titkos projekthez amiről nem beszélhetek. Grace elment kávéért, Rigsby pedig a mosdóban volt. Cho az asztalánál ült. Gondoltam hogy Rigsby nem haragudna ha elveszek egy dobozzal az asztaláról, ő úgy is inkább a tűzőgépeket részesíti előnyben. Odamentem. Az asztalon ott volt a piros-átlátszó műanyag doboz. A zsebembe csúsztattam. Elindultam kifelé. Mintha Cho utánam szólt volna, de nem érdekelt. Felszaladtam a padlásomra, a fogómért. _

_Amikor visszafelé indultam találkoztam Choval, aki épp sietősen távozott. Mintha valami dolga lenne. De ez engem nem érdekelt. Leültem a kanapémra, és elkezdtem a hajtogatást. Hallottam ahogy az ajtó nyílik, gyorsan elrejtettem amit készítettem, Lisbonnak nem szabad látnia. Odament előbb Grace, majd Rigsby asztalához. Gracenél csak egy pillanatra állt meg, de Rigsbynél több időt töltött. Mintha elvett volna valamit, de nem tudom, mivel alvást színleltem. Ha valaki elvitte azt a szendvicset, akkor az csak Lisbon lehetett. Vagy addig járt ott amíg én kint voltam._

Rigsby elhitte amit Jane mondott. Igaza volt, ha hazudna nem Lisbont keverné gyanúba. Vagy ez is csak valami jól kidolgozott trükk? Rigsby nem tudta mit gondoljon, de az egy szuper ötletnek találta ha kihallgatja Lisbont is. Ez egy elkerülhetetlen lépés, és épp itt az ideje. Szóval elindult Lisbon irodája felé. Tudta őnála nem fog bejönni a fenyegetés. Szóval úgy fog viselkedni mintha Lisbon is tanú lenne, pedig ő az első számú gyanúsított – most épp.

_A történtek Rigsby szerint:_

_Lisbon a folyosón sétált. Azt tervezte hogy megkérdezi a csapatot hogy hogy haladnak az adminisztrációval. De amikor beért az irodába senki sem volt ott. A folyosón még látta Cho-t elmenni, gondolta hogy majd a többiekkel beszél. De nem volt kivel. Már épp elindult volna az irodájába – mert a csapatvezetőnek jár külön-külön iroda, ezt mindenki tudhassa – amikor eszébe jutott hogy megnézi mire haladt a csapat, tud ő olvasni, nem kell hozzá a csapat. Cho asztalát meg sem nézte, ő csak akkor ment haza ha már mindennel kész volt. Már pedig nem volt ott, szóval ő kész volt. Grace asztalán csak két kitöltendő nyomtatványt talált, a lány már kitöltötte a többit. _

_De Rigsby asztalán nem a papírok nyerték el a figyelmét. Nem, őt valami teljesen más érdekelte. Egy szendvics. Valaki – Vajon ki? – óvatlanul az asztalon hagyta, egyedül. Mi lenne ha… nem, Lisbon képtelen erre… Vagy mégis képes? Eddigi életében szinte mindent könyv szerint csinált, úgy érezte hogy ideje egy kicsit izgalmasan élni. A szendvicslopás pedig nem olyan dolog amit a rendőrakadémián tanítanak…_

_Csak egy pillanatra habozott. Tudta, sokszor látta már, hogy ha valaki sokat habozik akkor valami rosszul fog elsülni. Megjelenik egy tanú, aki akkor még nem tudja hogy mit lát, de később összerakja magában a képet, vagy épp tetten is érhetik. Szóval nem habozott. Ráért a következményekkel akkor törődni amikor azok kopogtattak az ajtaján._

_Megragadta a szendvicset, és elindult az irodája felé. Észre sem vette a háta mögött belépő Jane-t, aki amiatt a másodperc habozás miatt még pont látta a tettének legnagyobb részét. A szendviccsel a kezében sietősen, de nem kirívó sebességgel, elsétált az irodájáig, majd belépett, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Kulcsra. Tudta hogy biztonságban van, kettesben a szendviccsel. Csak ketten. És kevesebb mint négy perc múlva már egyedül ült a még mindig kulcsra zárt irodájában…_

Rigsby végigment a folyosón, egyedül volt, ilyenkor már szinte mindenki hazament, csak a takarítók, meg néha egy-egy túlórázó ügynök és persze Lisbon volt bent ilyenkor. Lisbon mindig bent volt. Rigsby nem is volt teljesen biztos abban hogy egyáltalán hazamegy-e éjszakára, hiszen este még bent van amikor elmegy, és reggel már ott van amikor kezd. Ha ennyire nem hagyja el az épületet, akkor lehetséges hogy szendvicset vásárolni is lusta volt… Mire az okfejtés ezen pontjára ért, addigra lábai – azok a kis hősök – elszállították Lisbon irodájának ajtajáig. Itt mindig egy kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát, mint egy kisgyerek az igazgatói iroda előtt, még akkoris, ha tudta hogy semmi rosszat nem tett. Egy pillanatig összeszedte a hidegvérét, majd bekopogott.

- Szabad. – hallotta Lisbon hangját

Szó nélkül belépett, és akkor már tudta hogy nincs visszaút. Bent a szokásos rend fogadta, minden pedánsan a helyén, mintha csak egy láthatatlan házimanó tartotta volna rendben. Illetve minden, kivéve egy-két aktakupacot az asztalán.

- Igen, Rigsby? Segíthetek?

Rigsby már előre eltervezte hogy mit fog hogyan mondani.

- Igen… Tudod volt egy szendvicsem… És valaki megette… És szeretnélek megkérni hogy segíts kideríteni hogy ki…

Lisbon meglepődött. Látszott rajta hogy nem akarja megbántani Rigsbyt, de kisebb dolga is nagyobb annál a bizonyos szendvicsnél. Vagy éppen csak ő ette meg, és most nem akar lebukni. Ezt nehéz lenne megmondani, főleg abból a szögből ahol Rigsby ült. Aztán Rigsby észrevett valamit. A gyanakvást Lisbon arcán. Tudta hogy elrontotta, készült a következményekre.

- Rigsby… Ugye te most véletlenül sem arra akarsz kilyukadni hogy esetleg én ettem meg a szendvicsed…?

- Én… dehogy… csak… tudni… szeretném… hogy… nem… láttál… e… valakit… arra…

Igen, kicsit talán túl dadogósra sikeredett ez a mondat, de per pillanat nem érdekel. Vissza a sztorihoz. Rigsby látta ahogy Lisbon gondolkodik. Szinte hallotta ahogy a fogaskerekek kattognak. Nem engedhette meg a szendvicstolvajlást ebben az irodában, mert egyik nap „csak" egy szendvics, és másnap már egy autó…

- Elmondom amit láttam. De csak egyszer, szóval figyelj. Ma kora délután, amikor még mind itt voltatok elmentem. – Rigsby, bölcsen, nem merte megkérdezni hogy hová – És amikor visszajöttem szembe jött velem Cho. – _Őt már ellenőriztem!_ futott végig Rigsby agyán – És Grace is, közvetlenül utána, ő, pont mint Cho, sietett. Aztán átmentem az irodán, idébb már senkivel sem találkoztam.

Rigsby megköszönte az információkat, elindult hogy összegezze amit tud. Mindenki másra mutatott, de szép lassan, részletről részletre összeállt a kép. Mint minden jó nyomozónak ilyenkor, neki is volt egy teóriája.

_Rigsby teóriája:_

_Grace végigsétált a termen. Már épp az ajtóban volt, amikor visszafordult, mert a nevét hallotta. De ahogy megfordult senkit sem látott az egész irodában, nem is csoda, mivel egyedül volt. Teljesen egyedül. Éppen újra kifelé indult, amikor megint hangot hallott._

_- Grace! – a hang nem hasonlított senkiére akit ismert – Itt vagyok! Itt Rigsby asztalán! _

_Grace jobban megvizsgálta az asztal. Csak egy szendvics volt ott, és egy pár toll meg papír… Létezne hogy…?_

_- Igen, én vagyok az… A szendvics!_

_Grace azt hitte álmodik; egy beszélő szendvics?_

_- Egyél meg! _

_Grace azt hitte nem hall tisztán. Az előbb egy beszélő – és feltehetőleg mazochista – szendvics megkérte hogy egye meg. Biztos minden rendben van itt?_

_- Hogy?_

_- Egyél meg! Ez az ember megvett engem kora reggel, és mióta jó pár órával ezelőtt lerakott ide, azóta ide sem bagózott… Tudom hogy meg akarsz enni…_

_Grace próbált tisztességes maradni. Ugyan tényleg éhes volt, és a szendvics tényleg csábító ajánlatot tett, de Rigsby mégis csak a barátja… Ekkor, mintegy aláásva az erőlködését, a hasa nagyot kordult. Egy pillanatig gondolkodott. Senkinek sem kell megtudnia…_

_Lassan körülnézett. Sehol nem volt senki… És a szoba ezen részét még csak a kamerák sem látják tisztán. Odaszaladt az asztalhoz, és felkapta a szendvicset. Egy pillanat alatt a táskájába süllyesztette. Már csak találnia kellett egy nyugodt helyet enni… A tető! Oda senki sem megy… A lifthez ment. Közben többször emlékeztette önmagát hogy csak nyugodtan, természetesen viselkedjen. Mikor odaért megnyomta a legfelső gombot. Senki sem volt vele a szürke kabinban. Amikor felért, a legtermészetesebb mosolyával kiszállt a liftből, majd átment a szomszédos lépcsőházba. Ott még lépcsőzött egy emeletet, majd kinyitott egy ajtót, és már ott is volt. Leült egy szellőzőre hasonlító valami tetejére, és elővette a szegény szendvicset… Rigsby a többire már gondolni sem mert…_

Rigsby elindult hogy újra beszéljen Grace-el. Nem tudta hogy sikerül-e megtörnie, az ember ugyanis azt hinné hogy Grace könnyű dió, de ilyen helyzetekben általában meglepően nagy lélekjelenlétről tesz tanúbizonyságot. Általában. De remélhetőleg nem most. Rigsby végigsétált az irodán. Egy pillanatra azt hitte hogy Grace már hazament, aztán meglátott valami vöröset a háta mögött, tükröződni egy üvegajtón. De amikor megfordult mindössze az egyik idősödő, de ezt lelkileg feldolgozni képtelen, takarítónőt látta.

Amikor elindult kifelé az épületből elgondolkodott. Talán most hagyta futni e gaztett elkövetőjét… Vagy éppen Grace ártatlan… De akkor ki tehette? Erre talán soha nem kapja meg a választ… Vagy mégis? Az biztos hogy beszélnie kell Grace-el. Azt tudta hogy aznap Grace rögtön hazamegy munka után, hogy elérje a kedvenc sorozatát. Ha most elindult, akkor odaér a rész végének tájékán. Ezért elindult.

Aztán megérkezett. Igen, képes lennék tíz-tizenöt soron át azt ecsetelgetni ahogy autózott, de nem teszem, mert ez eddig is egy szép hosszú sztori, és ez még korántsem a vége. Szóval megérkezett. Felment a csinos kis társasház második emeletére és bekopogott a 12/A ajtaján. Ugyanis az volt Grace ajtaja. Grace egy pár pillanattal később már ki is nyitotta az ajtót. Mindössze egy nyitott köntöst és fehérneműt viselt. Mire Rigsby észbekapott már azt sem. Ha Grace a szendvicstolvaj, akkor a testét is hajlandó áruba bocsátani a megbocsátásért. Ha pedig nem Grace akkor Rigsby piszok mázlista. Az utóbbi megállapítás a helytálló.

Másnap reggel az ágyban – hol máshol? – beszélgettek.

- Tudod, én nem tudom ki vitte el a szendvicsed, de szerintem büntetést érdemel…

- Miért, nem te voltál? – döntötte kissé balra a fejét Rigsby, ahogy a galambok szokták – Én azt hittem hogy te voltál, és ezért bújtál velem ágyba…

Grace meghökkent. Aztán egy pillanattal később úgy döntött nem zavartatja magát.

- Nem… Azért bújtam veled ágyba csokimacikám, mert szeretlek.

Most Rigsby hökkent meg. Aztán úgy döntött hogy a meghökkenését későbbre halasztja, amikor több ideje van…

Az autóban megbeszélték a tervet a szendvicstolvaj elkapására. A bűnismétlés esélye itt ugyan elég kicsi, de ha a bűnöst a pillanat ragadta el, akkor valószínűleg újra el fogja ragadni egy adandó alkalommal… Szóval vettek egy szendvicset. Rigsby megszervezte hogy a szendvics, pont mint előző nap, egy kicsit egyedül legyen. De nem volt teljesen egyedül. Nem. Igazából figyelték. A bűnös fel fogja fedni magát. Kivéve ha Jane volt. Ő nem ennyire hülye. De ha senki nem viszi el a szendvicset, akkor tudni fogják hogy ő volt…

Rigsby és Grace várt. És várt, és várt. Már éppen fel akarták adni, és előjönni a búvóhelyükről, amikor lépteket hallottak. Grace rögtön a szája elé emelte egyik ujját, mintha csak érezné hogy a léptek a szendvicstolvajhoz tartoznak. Mindketten feszülten vártak. És akkor meghallották… A kis csengő egy zsinórral volt a szendvicshez rögzítve. Ha valaki több mint öt centit megmozdította, akkor csengett. Pont mint most… És tudták hogy megvan…

**Egy ilyen izgalmas pillanatot alattomosan kihasználok az önreklámozásra. Van aki közületek ismer a CSI-t? Hogyne lenne. És van aki szerint Grissom és Sara nagyon édes pár? Hogyne lenne. És szeretnétek velük fanfictiont olvasni? Hát persze. A profilomban találsz! Azoknál is hagyhatsz kommentet, nagyon örülnék neki. Ja, és a kategória M (mature, azaz érett) akkor higgyél nekem, nem tévedek. Csak mondom. Szóval nézd meg. Vagy ne… De ha megnézed és hagysz egy kommentet hogy „Megnéztem" akkor egy nagyon, nagyon boldog író leszek, és sokat fogok írni. Ja, és van egy kész sztorim, M kategóriás, de ha kéritek (és csakis akkor) felrakom. **

Ott állt előttük teljes életmagasságban, a takarítónő, Valerie.

- Valerie?

- Igen?

- Mit csinál maga itt? A szendviccsel?

- Én? Takarítok… azt hittem csak egy összegyűrt papír…

Grace ennél a mondatnál alig bírta visszatartani Rigsbyt, nehogy a nőnek ugorjon.

- Wayne… Valerie tagnap nem dolgozott…

- Nem én. – rázta a fejét az említett

Rigsbyn látszott a csalódottság. Aztán eszébe jutott valami. Ha ma Valerie itt volt, akkor tegnap a másik takarító is járhatott itt a köztes időben, úgy hogy senki sem látta… Így hát kikereste a nyilvántartásból hogy ki volt az. Vagyis kikereste volna, de aznap senki sem takarított az ő emeletükön. Nagyon elszomorodott. Remélte hogy megtalálja a gazfickót aki ezt tette szegény, védtelen szendvicsével. Habár a szíve mélyén ő is tudta hogy el kell engednie.

Leült az asztalához. Neki kezdett a papírmunkának. Egy ideig írogatott, gépelgetett, aztán össze akart tűzni egy kupac papírt. Kihúzta a fiókját. És ott volt… A szendvics…!

**Szeretem a kommenteket. Mindig, minden körülmények között. **

**Bocs a reklámért, tudom hogy genyóság. Ja, és szavazás: Legyen-e A lánynak egy M kategóriás fejezete? Mivel egyedül nem vagyok képes dönteni, ezért megkérdezlek titeket, hogy mit szeretnétek. Ha tudod mit szeretnél jelezd kommentben itt vagy a lánynál! Ha nem tudod mi az az M kategória akkor írj egy PM-et. **


End file.
